1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet or a safety cap for protecting the rider""s head, and more particularly, to a helmet main body of which is dually structured and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical helmet has a body thereof which is formed of fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) or thermoplastics for an impact resistance enhancement. An impact absorber 15 and an interior substance 16 are provided in the body of helmet.
However, in such a conventional helmet body which is formed of FRP, fiberglass and polyethylene fiber are woven into mat or fiber texture which makes surface of the helmet body uneven. In addition, the conventional helmet body is disadvantageous in that polyester resin mixed to the fiber texture for an improvement in strength and impact resistance causes coarse surface of the helmet body and increased weight thereof.
Further, surface of a conventional helmet needs to be ground when painting is to be performed on the surface. Such an additional grinding process degrades operation efficiency and makes an overall work procedure more complicated.
When the thermoplastic resin is injection-molded using a mold, the resultant helmet is provided with a surface enhanced in aesthetic point of view. However, the thermoplastic resin which is formed to a thickness same as that of FRP causes a significantly deteriorated strength and impact resistance. Therefore, to enhance strength and impact resistance of a helmet body, thickness thereof has to be increased, thereby increasing weight thereof too.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a helmet of which main body has a dual-structure so as to reduce work process when a painting is performed on a surface of the helmet, and enhance impact resistance.
The present invention is characterized in that the main body of helmet has a dual structure in that an outer layer thereof is plastic-molded so as to obtain an aesthetic surface, and an inner layer thereof is formed of FRP or a mixture of aramide, polyethylene fiber, vinylon fiber, and carbon fiber, which have excellent impact resistance.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a helmet for protecting motorcycle, snow mobile, or bicycle rider""s head, in which a main body of the helmet has a dual-structure so as to reduce work process when an outer surface of the helmet is painted, and weight thereof. The main body of the helmet has a dual-structure in that an outer surface thereof is formed of a thermoplastic for an aesthetic enhancement and an inner surface thereof is formed of FRP or a mixture of aramide fiber, polyethylene fiber, vinylon, and carbon fiber. Thus-formed dual structure of the helmet body contributes to enhancement in impact resistance and convenience in painting, decreasing an overall weight of the helmet.